


i'm gonna watch you shine

by notquiteaghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Genderqueer Character, Kidfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly and Chetta are away for the weekend, at a rally on the other side of the country. Bossuet had volunteered to stay at home with the kids - they're both amazing, of course, but it's Bossuet who does the school run and packs the lunches and cooks dinner, and he's not sure he trusts either of them to not give in to temptation and let the kids run wild - and it's not that he's regretting that decision. He loves the kids, he really does. He just misses Joly and Chetta. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm gonna watch you shine

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by [sianna](http://aaron-tveiter-tots.tumblr.com/). title is from 'father and daughter' by paul simon, cuz i'm a dork.

"Da!"

Bossuet blinked away blearily, opening her eyes and coming face-to-face with a wide-eyed, wild-haired child.

"Da, it's breakfast!" Cassie repeats. At least, he thinks it's Cassie. It's kind of hard to tell the twins apart when he's still half-asleep, so it could be Ella. 

Bossuet rubs a hand over his face and sits up. "Okay, darling, I'll be there in a minute."

Probably-Cassie grins, jumps off the bed, and runs off down the hall, leaving Bossuet alone.

Alone, because Joly and Chetta are away for the weekend, at a rally on the other side of the country. Bossuet had volunteered to stay at home with the kids - they're both amazing, of course, but it's Bossuet who does the school run and packs the lunches and cooks dinner, and he's not sure he trusts either of them to not give in to temptation and let the kids run wild - and it's not that he's regretting that decision. He loves the kids, he really does. He just misses Joly and Chetta. A lot.

He sighs, shakes his head to try and clear it, and gets out of bed. If he's not quick enough, Ella will try to make her own breakfast again, and they definitely don't need a repeat of the Toast Incident. 

When he walks into the kitchen, all three kids are sat expectantly at the kitchen table. Spencer appears to have misplaced his pyjamas, but Bossuet's used to that as this point. He's not entirely sure how they ended up with a nudist in the family - he'd have thought Courfeyrac would've had that problem, not them - but he's chalking it down as one of life's little mysteries. 

"Morning," he says, dropping a kiss on each kid's forehead as he passes, "What do we all want for breakfast, then?"

"Pancakes!" Cassie shouts, predictably. If she could, she'd live on pancakes and pancakes alone, something that can either be blamed on Musichetta's pancake addiction or Bossuet's pancakes.

"Coco Rocks!" Spencer shouts.

And, because God forbid they ever make his life easy, Ella rounds it off by shouting, "Waffles!"

"Coming right up." Bossuet says, sighing internally. He opens the fridge and tries not to think about how long it's going to be before he gets to eat any breakfast of his own.

The cheer his dorky kids let out makes it worth it.

\---

It's nearly two in the afternoon when Bossuet's laptop starts to ring.

He's sat on the living room floor, playing Snap with Spencer, and the laptop is sat open beside him. When Joly and Chetta are away, he's signed into Skype constantly, because they never know when they might get a free moment and it never hurts to be prepared (as Joly is always telling them). Bossuet places his handful of cards on the floor, pulls Spencer into his lap, and answers the Skype call.

Joly and Chetta's faces immediately fill the screen. They're both grinning, and Bossuet can just see what looks like a hotel room behind them. 

"Mummy! Zazzy!" Spencer says, gleefully, his mouth spreading into an ear-to-ear grin. 

"Heya, darling." Joly says. "How are you?"

"I beat Daddy at Snap." Spencer reports. He's not quite yet grasped the concept of emotions vs actions, but he's getting there. Bossuet's not worried; Joly does enough worrying for all three of them. "We had pasta for lunch. Are you coming home soon?"

Chetta nods, "We'll be home by dinner, darling."

Spencer beams, says, "Good," incredibly solemnly, then scrabbles out of Bossuet's lap with a cry of "Gonna go play robots!" and runs out the room. And then up the stairs, judging by the thundering noise.

Bossuet watches him go with amusement, then turns back to the laptop. "So, how was the rally?"

"No one got arrested." Joly reports, in much the same tone Spencer just used. "Or even hurt, discounting the odd bruise. A success, I'd say."

"Did you win the public over?"

"I've just had to deal with Enjolras for almost three hours." Chetta says. Grantaire didn't go either, Bossuet remembers; no wonder Enjolras has been difficult to deal with. "We are not talking business right now. Have the devil spawn been behaving?"

Shrugging, Bossuet says, "There was a minor issue at bath time yesterday, and I had to bribe Spence into putting clothes on this morning, but overall, they haven't been too bad." He pauses to smile wryly, "Missed you, though. Cassie and Ella both complained that you are apparently much better at story time than me," he addresses that last part to Joly, who ducks zir head and flushes adorably, "And the house has been quieter. Which doesn't make much sense, they're the ones who make all the noise and you're never hear during the day anyway, but, yeah." He shrugs again.

"We'll be home in a few hours." Chetta says, and Bossuet smiles at her helplessly, wishing they weren't several hundred miles apart and he could kiss her. And Joly. There hasn't been enough kissing this weekend, he needs more kissing.

"In the mean time, do you want to hear about what Cassie did on Saturday?" He asks, mostly to distract himself. They both nod, expectant looks on their faces, and he starts to tell them all about the impromptu mural on the landing wall, letting himself get lost in the story and not the ache in his chest.

\---

Bossuet has just put dinner on the table when the front door opens.

Immediately, all three kids jump to their feet and run out the room, abandoning their yet-to-be-touched plates of food. Which. He would get mad, but that would mean he wouldn't be able to follow their example.

When he gets to the hall, Joly and Chetta haven't made it past the threshold. They've shut the door behind them and put down their bags and that's it.

"Hey." Bossuet says, unable to keep the grin off his face, and they both look up and grin back at the same time.

He crosses the distance between them, and is pulled into the group hug thing they've got going with the kids the second he's close enough. He presses his face into Joly's shoulder and wraps an arm around Musichetta's waist and just revels in being close to them for a few minutes.

Eventually, it occurs to him that dinner is going cold not twenty feet away, and he reluctantly untangles himself. "I made dinner, you know."

"I thought something smelt good." Joly replies, a sappy look on zir face. The kids rightly recognise that look as their cue to leave, and scamper back into the dining room, hopefully to eat their dinner and not just throw it at each other.

Innocents safely out of viewing distance, Bossuet pulls Joly in for a kiss, savouring the taste of zir mouth. It might have only been a few days, but he still missed them so much it ached. They're never doing this again, not if he can help it.

He breaks reluctantly away from Joly when Chetta starts to nuzzle insistently at his neck, and kisses her instead. The taste of her mouth mingles with the taste of Joly's, creating the most delicious flavour of all. 

And, when they eventually manage to stop kissing and sit down to eat, Cassie will start up a conversation about the possibility of robots with tentacles and Chetta will try to convince her they live in the walk-in wardrobe at Courfeyrac's and all will be as it should be and Bossuet will finally, properly relax.

**Author's Note:**

> i am here [here](http://idoubtthereforeimightbe.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
